Tyrone Durham
Name: Tyrone Durham Seeming: Beast Kith: Runnerswift Court: Summer Freehold: Dallas Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Pride Pronouns: He / His / Him Physical Description Apparent Age: 27 Height: 6'0" Skin: Tan (Mask), Furry Brown (Mien) Hair/Eye Color: Brown Clothing: Loose tank tops and cargo pants. Detailed Appearance: Mantle: Tyrone has an unusual mantle for a Summer courtier; the summer heat follows him (which in itself is not strange) and the grass crunches and browns at his feet. But the occasional summer-blooming flower--bluebonnets, most often--springs up at his feet, an almost Spring-like addition to his mantle. Noteworthy Merits: Rigid Mask, Fleet of Foot Pinterest: Tyrone Durham Commonly Known Tyrone was prey in Arcadia, a pretty hare to chase and hunt. When he finally managed to flee his keeper, he joined the Summer court and swore to stop running. A gentle and serious man, he's more than content for Summer newbies to laugh at him... until they end up on the wrong end of an ass-kicking training session. Tyrone can usually be found in the Freehold training grounds, sparring with the other Summers; his preferred weapon of choice is a straight sword, but he's equally adept with firearms and throwing blades. A favorite of his Shadowsoul Summer Queen, court-rumors are that the fierce and untouchable Aisha likes to sleep in his apartment more often than in her own. Uncommonly Known Tyrone's brother, Travis, lives in San Antonio after a mild estrangement between the two men. Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Tyrone Durham, you receive a vision. You are standing in the ballroom of the Summer wing in the main Freehold building--you recognize the bright sunny walls and the training mats. The windows are drawn and shut against the night darkness, but you can see tiny slivers of frost at the edges of the glass panes. Tyrone stands in the center of the ballroom, a few feet from Aisha; the two Summer courtiers are otherwise alone. She is trembling where she stands, and--astonishingly to you, as you have never seen her express excessive emotion, let alone actual sorrow--she is weeping into her hands. Tyrone stands by, looking profoundly miserable and clearly wanting nothing more than to hold the frail woman as she sobs. He does finally step forward, his need to comfort her outweighing whatever considerations may have held him back. His arms reach for her, but she leaps back from his touch as though burned. Tyrone freezes in place, not pursuing her, but his face can't hide his grief at her reaction. "Don't!" she shouts at him, her voice cracked with rage and sorrow. "Don't touch me, Ty! Not-- not like that. The mats, yes, but I-- I just can't. Not now. Not ever again." "Aisha." His voice, always so low and soothing, now carries an undercurrent of real fear. "I won't. Okay? No touching. For as long as you need. But, love, I--" "No!" Her voice ricochets furiously off the empty ballroom walls, rolling like thunder around them. "Don't call me that! I can't, Ty! You know I can't! And I don't want you waiting around like you think I'm going to heal from this! I'm not going to heal from this, Ty!" His composure, always so perfect, instantly fractures--tears well in his eyes and he shakes his head in violent disagreement, the grief and terror written on his face. "Aisha, I'll wait as long as you need! A year, a decade, a lifetime! I don't need to be able to touch you again, lov-- Aisha! I just want to be near you, forever, for always." Tears stream down his face now, flowing freely. "Please," he whispers. "Ash said he'd find us a Bishop. Or we could move, we could go literally anywhere, Aisha, and start over. Please, I--" She explodes in fury at him, her rage icy and terrifying as only a Shadowsoul's can be. "I. Do not. Want. A fucking Bishop! I don't want to forgive, Ty, I don't want to forget, and I don't want to get better. Absolutely none of this woulda happened if I hadn't fallen in love, and I don't plan to make that mistake again." The words hang in the air between them, as cold as the frost on the windows. "I'll never stop loving you, Aisha," he whispers desolately. "Please... don't do this. I'm so sorry. I'll do literally anything you ask. Just please don't leave me, love." Her face settles into something cold and broken and empty. Then she pulls something from her finger--a ring you've never seen before, a bright black diamond set in a dark metal that flashes in the light--and drops it slowly on the floor before her. "It's over, Ty," she says, her voice choked and hoarse. "I'm moving to Dallas tomorrow. You can stay here and be King. Find someone else to give that to," she says firmly, nodding at the ring. She turns to stalk away. He drops to his knees and picks up the jewel gently. "Then I shall move to Dallas, too," he whispers softly, retreating to the courtly language he finds small comfort in. "I'll follow where you go, liege-lady, and I'll serve you with my life until you require my death." There is a settling in the air around them, a tremor through the wyrd, and you sense that a pledge has been made. Aisha checks her step and a tremor runs through her body, but whether it is new rage or fresh sorrow is unclear. "You're a fool, Ty," she mutters. "I'm not going to change my mind." Then she really does sweep out, taking her fury with her, and the courtly Beast is left alone. "I know," he says quietly in the silence. Then he bows his head and, still kneeling on the ballroom floor, weeps freely as the vision around you fades. Category:NPC Category:Dallas Category:Summer